Being the New Kid Isn't So Hard
by Oshikake
Summary: Harry is the new kid at school, and when he bumps into Louis Tomlinson his whole life starts to change.
1. Chapter 1

_"Oh, lord. Here we go again." _Louis thought as the girl with messy, curly brown hair trotted up to him in the hallway.

"Hi Eleanor." Louis said in a monotone voice, praying that she would see he didn't want to socialize. Don't get him wrong, he was usually nice. It was just a bad day. He grabbed his Algebra folder and Choir binder out of his locker and checked his hair in the mirror on the locker door. Yeah he looked like a twink, but his hair got messed up and he liked to look nice.

"Is something wrong?" Eleanor asked, concerned expression spreading on her features.

"Eh, just some family stuff." Louis said lamely.

"Oh okay. I hope it works out." She said giving a sad smile and turned to go to class. Louis had to admit, the girl was sweet. He just couldn't like her. His brain had friendzoned her to Mars and back. He shut his locker after getting his gum, sneaking a piece into his mouth so he wouldn't be flocked. He looked down to zip up his hoody and accidentally bumped into someone with a little too much force. The boy dropped his things and Louis immediately bent down to help.

"Are you new?" Louis said, looking up into light green eyes.

"Yeah. Harry." The boy said, tucking his book into the crook of his arm and putting his hand out.

"Louis." Louis said, taking the curly haired boy's hand and shaking it quickly. "So, what class are you headed to?"

"Algebra. You?" He said, noticing the boy's ice blue eyes lighten as he smirked.

"Same. Let's go before all the good seats are taken." Louis beckoned for the boy to follow him to a room three doors down. Barely anyone was in there and there was a minute to the bell. Said a lot about this school. They sat in two seats right in the middle of class. Harry noted two people staring at Louis. A girl who looked like her ovaries were melting just at the sight of the back of his head and a boy who didn't look at Louis like they were exactly friends.

Harry swung his legs out to the side of his chair and hunched over to say to Louis, "I think we're gonna have an issue here in a moment," as he saw the boy stand up. Louis looked the way Harry was confusedly and groaned in frustration as he saw who was walking over. Stan.

"Hey pretty boy, got a new friend?" The boy said, giving an annoying smirk.

"Yes, actually." Louis said, looking up with an irritated expression. Their first day back in school after Christmas and he already had to deal with Stan's crap. The teacher walked in to find Louis in a mood to smack Stan.

"Stan, sit down." Mr. Utley said with a thin tone of annoyance. Harry didn't like the boy already. A girl and three boys walked in, and Louis squealed excitedly.

"Cher! Guys! This is Harry. Harry this is Cher, Liam, Niall and Zayn." Cher gave a beautiful smile and waved happily, and Liam, Niall and Zayn smiled and shook his hand.

"Vas happenin'?" Zayn said, testing the new boy on his level of awesomeness.

Harry smirked and replied calmly, "Not much. You?"

"I like him already." Zayn said, smiling and sitting in front of Harry. Laim sat in front of Louis, and Cher sat behind him with Niall opposite her behind Harry. Harry mentally jumped around as he made four new friends. Mr. Utley raised an eyebrow as Cher shouted at Liam when he asked Harry, "So, are you gay?"

"Well um... Yes." Harry admitted in a small voice and Liam brought his fist down victoriously. Louis raised his eyebrow but made no comment as Liam said, "Well, that's cool because Zayn and I are together. Little Niall over there fancies Cher." He said, leaning in so the girl wouldn't hear.

"DJ Malik!" Zayn shouted nonchalantly as he read through his book. Liam smirked at hin boyfriend's antics.

"So what about you, Louis? Got anyone special?" Harry asked, leaning in and giving a mock demanding look and Liam snickered.

"Nope." Louis said smirking as he stared at the board.

"So Harry, do you sing?" Cher asked, reaching out to play with one of Harry's misplaced curls.

"Yeah, actually. Why?" Harry said as everyone in the group turned to look at him and give mischevious smirks.

"Because we're all in choir and we need another male part. Mr. Walker would be pleased to meet you." Cher said, pulling at his schedule to see if his free period was in their Choir time. Yes. And he had the same schedule as all of them.

"You should come with us!" Louis said excitedly, looking at him hopefully with proding puppy eyes. Harry looked at Louis' hopeful expression and for some reason it made him want to say yes to every little thing Louis desired. "Sure. Sounds fun." Harry said and smiled when Louis clapped and high fived Cher.

"So, all you have to do is sing for him. No crippling stage fright, right?" Liam asked as he smiled when Mr. Utley gave free time. Harry panicked and got worried that they would leave. They didn't. He really had friends already?

"Nope. I was in a band at my old school, so I know I'm comfortable on stage." Harry said shrugging.

"Do you know Shenandoah?" Louis asked excitedly. "Because that's the song we're doing right now."

"Who _doesn't _know Shenandoah?" Harry said as he thought through the American folk song. They danced in their seats in celebration at the most likely new member of their friend group and choir.

"Only a little dance, Lou." Liam said, bringing up an old inside joke as Louis calmed down and brought his hand down while wagging his finger. Harry laughed as the subject moved to bands and what kind of new music they'd all discovered over Christmas break. Harry and Louis started chatting brightly.

Niall smirked at the two boy's actions. Cher was already replaced in Louis' absolute best friend spot. The bell rang at the end of class, and Harry was dragged down the hallway to the audotorium. They ran down the sloped aisles and rushed up to the front row of the seats where no one had arrived yet except the pianist and who Harry guessed was Mr. Walker.

"Mr. Walker, this is Harry. He's new and he said he wouldn't mind being the missing male part." Louis said, pushing the curly haired boy forward. He gulped quietly and held out his hand to the teacher who smiled and shook his hand happily.

"Well, we have plenty of time before class starts, so do you want to audition right now only in front of your friends?" Mr. Walker asked with a happy smile as Harry nodded. Why was he so nervous?

"What should I sing?" Harry asked as Mr. Walker went down to the seats to sit by Liam.

"Anything you want, I don't care. As long as it's appropriate." He said, leaning back in his seat.

Harry cleared his throat and fixed his posture as he began to sing. "And I can't explain, but there's something about the way you look tonight. It takes my breath away. It's the feeling I get about you deep inside. And I can't describe, but there's something about the way you look tonight. Yeah, girl you take my breath away." He awkawardly shuffled his feet together and blushed when Mr. Walker smiled fondly and clapped.

"Yep. You're in." Mr. Walker said, going over to the box on the piano to give him a thin black binder with all of the year's music in it.

Harry smiled brightly as he took the binder and Mr. Walker handed him a silver Sharpie to write his name on the inside. He went to sit in a chair with the rest of them and sat next to Louis, who said, "Your writing is so odd." He slouched into his chair and put his arm around the back of Louis'. He found it odd that he'd entered a group of friends where everyone was in a couple with each other and Louis was the only wone single and he was also single. _"God, if you're sending me a message then have Louis do something right now for me, please?"_ Louis tapped his arm and handed him a piece of paper with five numbers on it. He folded it and put it in his pocket with his phone and pulled a piece of paper from his algebra folder and wrote his number on it for Louis. Right as Cher turned around and saw Harry hand it to him.

"Aw! Li, he gave Lou his number!" Cher said bouncing in her seat and squealing excitedly. Liam turned around and gave Harry a thumbs up and he blushed darkly. He glanced over to Louis and caught his eye, giving a flirty smirk. Louis blushed and smiled while he read through his music. The rest of the rather small choir walked in, and Harry could see why they needed more male parts. He saw a herd of preppy girls chirping along and running up to Mr. Walker, obviously sucking up. Mr. Walker called them all to their seats and introduced Harry to them, Harry giving a lazy wave. Louis grabbed his binder and checked which part he was and celebrated as he realized he was in alto with him.

"Hey, are you any good with physics?" Louis asked while taking off his jacket.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry said and smiled as he saw his shirt had blue stripes that were almost the same shade as his eyes.

"I have homework and I'm no good with it. Does my hair look alright?"

"You look fine, Lou. Really." Harry said as the boy fixed his bangs. Geeze, was he ever occupied with looking okay. They settled back into their seats as Mr. Walker went over basic musical knowledge: the scales, the terms, what symbols mean, just simple things. Harry was only excited to get singing seeing as how he knew all of the material. Mr. Walker called them to stand and open their binders to the first page of Shenandoah.

-Line-

"Well, do you need to call your mum to come to my house Louis said when he walked up to Harry's freakishly neat locker.

"Oh yeah." Harry said, pulling his phone out of his pocket and turning it on.

"Hey mum, a friend needs help with homework, may I go over to his house?" Harry said, crossing his toes.

"Sure! What's his name?" His mother said, excited that he had a friend.

"Louis." He said and said goodbye to her, putting his phone in his pocket and smiling at Louis as he grabbed a notebook and science book. They quickly ran out to their bikes in the cold and Louis started to lead him to his house. Harry recognized the streets Louis led him down and when they turned onto Elm Street and turned into a driveway, Harry realized they live on the same street.

"Hey, guess what Louis? I live four houses down." Harry said, seeing Louis turn to him excitedly and jump around a little.

"Really? That's so cool!" Louis exclaimed while walking over to the door to go in. Harry walked in behind them and smiled when the house had a nice, wintery smell for the season. Louis dropped onto the couch, pulling off his bag and pulling out his homework. Harry walked over and sat on the couch close to him.

"So, what's the assignment?" Harry asked, settling into the couch cushion.

"Well, he only gave one question: A 5.0 kg bucket of water is raised from a well by a rope. If the upward acceleration of the bucket is 3.0 m/s^2, find the force exerted by the rope on the bucket." Louis said, frowning and already confused.

"Well, the mass of the bucket is 5kg times the gravity of 9.81 gives you a downforce of roughly 49N. And an acceleration of upward of 3m/s^2 would give you a upward force of 5x3 of 15N. But it asks the force exert by the rope not the bucket itself which is the same in magnitude but opposite in direction. Adding them up would give you 64N." Harry said as he finished working the question for Louis. Louis' brow furrowed in confusion as he looked at the scribbles and copied them down onto his paper and wrote the answer.

"Um, could you tutor me?" Louis said as Harry quickly finished his own homework. Louis gaped at him and shook his head, wondering how he did that.

"Sure!" Harry said, putting his things back into his bag. He pulled the notebook paper with everybody's numbers on it and entered them into his phone. Louis looked over at him typing on his phone and smiled when he felt his vibrate.

_Harry: Hey, Lou :)_

_Louis: Hey Hazza ;)_

_Harry: Wow. No one's used that one before._

Louis laughed and reached for the remote, leaning back to find Harry's arm around him. He heard his mom's ringtone and picked up the phone on speaker.

"Hey, honey? Could you come to the door to help with getting the groceries?"

"Yeah. And we have an extra pair of hands to help." Louis said, winking at Harry.

"What do you mean?" His mom said confusedly.

"I have a new friend over, and how else to invite him into the family than carrying groceries?"

His mom let out a warm laugh and said, "Alright, Boo Bear. I'll be there in about ten minutes. Love you."

"Love you too." Louis said hanging up.

"Boo Bear? I found your new contact name." Harry said, picking up his phone to make the change immediately.

"Fine, but your's is Hazza." Louis said, grabbing his phone too. They both sat there typing on their phones and Louis giggled and said, "We're so pathetic."

"What do you mean?" Harry said, looking down to his phone and opening Rage Wars. Louis smiled and got up when his mom pulled into their driveway and they got up to go help her. She smiled when she saw Harry, sticking out her barely free hand and shaking his as he walked to the car to grab some bags. He and Louis each grabbed at least seven bags and Louis closed the door with his hip while Harry walked quickly back inside. It was unusually colder than most days.

"Hi, I'm Louis' mum Johanna. Feel free to find a nickname as soon as possible for me." She said bending down to grab some cans.

"Well my name is Harry, but Louis has taken to calling me Hazza, so which ever you choose is fine." Harry said, being pulled away by Louis up to his room. They plopped down onto his bed and Louis turned on the t.v. to Spongebob. Louis got up and went over to his closet, reaching inside and grabbing two lightsabers, throwing the blue one to Harry and getting into a battle stance. Harry stood with lightsaber drawn, assuming the same position as Louis.

They were really bad at this. It wasn't so much fighting as it was thrashing their lightsabers around, trying to knock it out of each others hands. Harry at least pulled some weird voodoo to knock Louis' down and poke his stomach. Louis put his hand over the wrinkle on his shirt and mocked a grimace, dropping his weapon and falling to his knees.

"You've won the legendary battle, oh mighty Hazzaman. Tell my mother I love her." Louis said dramatically as he dropped his head and went "Bleh." Harry laughed and pulled on Louis' arms but he was laying dead weight, so Harry bent down and picked him up bridal style.

"Hey, Harry? I have four sisters, and they'll think that you're hot so just do what Liam did and tell them that you're gay." Louis said while looking at Harry with an odd expression in his eyes. It was like wonder, but with warmth. "Want to go get something to eat?"

"Sure." Harry said while opening the door, Louis still in his arms. "You know, you're really light." Harry said, looking down at Louis and smiling warmly. Louis snorted and gave a cynical look at Harry.

"Yeah right. I'm _so _light. It's like carrying paper." He said sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

"No. Paper is heavier. And it's not as pretty." Harry said while walking into the kitchen and not noticing the five pairs of eyes transfixed on them. Louis blushed at all the compliments and reached out to open the cabinet and grab the cookies. Harry turned around and almost dropped Louis in surprise as one of Louis' sisters squealed.

"Fiz, no." Louis said like he was shunning a dog. "Just keep walking, Haz. You won't find anything interesting." He said, glaring at his sisters and mom.

"Oh, come on. Can't I meet new friends without you getting jealous?" Harry said while walking over to the girls in the living room. Louis frowned and looked forward as Harry sat him down on the couch and sat beside him. "Hello girls."

"Hi!" They said in unison, staring at Harry like a piece of art.

"You know, he won't date you." Louis said plainly, making his sisters frown.

"How do you know?" The one he called Fiz asked.

"He doesn't like girls." Louis said simply while Harry's arm landed around his soulders.

"So are you two like, ya know..." One of his sisters said hesitantly.

"Oh, no. We're not dating." Louis said quickly, standing and grabbing Harry's hand to pull him upstairs. Louis shook his head as he entered his room and sat heavily into the desk chair. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, I really don't care. She wasn't rude about it. I don't like rudeness, and that's about the only thing that annoys me besides annoying-ness. Which isn't a word." Harry said, fixing his long hair. He felt his phone vibrate and saw a text from his mom saying it was time for dinner.

"Well, mum wants me home. See you tomorrow?" Harry said standing.

"Yeah, see ya. And thanks for 'helping me' with my homework." Louis said winking.

"Any time." Harry said while walking out of his door.

-Line-

"Mum, I'm home!" Harry said while pulling of his coat.

"Already? Where does Louis live?" She said in surprise.

Harry sat at the dining table and said, "Four houses down." He looked at his plate and looked up at her, waiting for her to sit down.

"Wow. That's cool!" His mom said while picking up her fork.

"Mhmm. Mom, I think I might slightly like him." Harry said, thinking of earlier in Algebra and his overall want to be near the boy.

"What's he look like? Is he cute?" His mom asked prodingly, making him squirm. He took his phone out of his pocket and showed her a picture of the caramel haired boy. "He's cute." She said, leaning back in her seat and looking like something from Shit White Girls Say. Harry raised and eyebrow. "You wanna say hi, don't you?"

"Please!" She said excitedly. He tapped Call and put it on speaker.

"Hellooo?" Louis said and he heard the girls in the back.

"Hey. Mom really wants to meet you. Come over to my house tomorrow? You probably have homework anyway, right?"

"Yeah probably, and sure!" Louis said, pulling the phone away from his face to tell his sisters to shut up. Harry smiled when he brought the phone back to his face and said, "So your house."

Harry laughed and said, "Yeah. See you tomorrow, Boo Bear." He heard girls squeal after that and guessed he was on speaker of Louis' phone was up loud.

"See you tomorrow, Hazza. Cher said you have Mrs. Anderson with me and her. Actually, can you try to be ready around 7:10 in the morning? I'll wait in front of my house and we can ride to school together."

"Yeah! Bye." Harry said lamely.

"Bye." Louis said and ended the call.

"He even sounds cute." His mom said, putting food onto her fork.

"Mum! I don't even know if I really like him!" Harry said defensively. He got up to rinse his plate and cup.

"He sounds like he likes you." She said, being completely serious.

"I don't even know if he's into blokes." Harry said as he sat on the counter.

"Well honey, does he know you like guys?" She asked as she pulled ice cream out of the freezer.

"Yes."

"Then it doesn't hurt to ask. And who said you have to ask right now? Get to know him." She said, getting two spoons out of the drawer and handing one to Harry as she took the lid off of the ice cream. They sat there, eating out of the carton when his mom asked, "So anymore new friends?"

"Yep. Liam, Zayn, Niall and Cher. Louis' friends. And I joined the school choir."

His mom smiled in reply, knowing her son would've done something of this sort.

"I'm gonna go up to my room." Harry said standing and kissing his mom's cheek. He quickly closed his door and pulled up Liam's number and started typing.

_Harry: Hey, it's Harry :)_

_Liam: Oh, hey! Vas happenin'?_

_Harry: Is Louis gay?_

_Liam: Yeah... You fancy him?_

_Harry: ... Maaaayyybbeeee._

_Liam: Aw! But he won't go into it straight away._

_Harry: I know, and I don't want to. I'm gonna really get to know him. Really be a friend that he can tell anything to before we start dating._

_Liam: Good. How much do you like him?_

_Harry: A lot. Today when he made puppy eyes at me I couldn't resist doing whatever he wanted me to._

_Liam: AW!_

_Harry: See you tomorrow?_

_Liam: No, tomorrow Zayn is taking me to the doctor to get a blood test. Nothing serious though. I need one monthly because only one kidney works._

_Harry: Woah. Hope everything is ship-shape._

_Liam: Tanks :)_

_Harry: Bye :)_

-Line-

**A/N: Well! This is based purely on the awful school that Frivolous Pixie and I go to, where the coolest people are 52 year old algebra teachers. There are annoying people and preps. And then some in a very fine grey area called friends. There will be more chapters and yeah. That's about it. OH! Harry is based on some odd fictional person who has a crush on me, I'm Louis, and Frivolous is Cher.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Niall?" Cher said, sitting curled up on her bed with tears running down her cheeks.

"Cher? Are you alright?" Niall said worridley, hearing the crying in her unusually squeaky voice.

"I don't know. You know how I really liked Dan?"

_"Liked?"_ Niall asked in his head. "Yeah, what happened?"

"We were texting, and he was being really nice, saying I'm really nice and pretty and I only deserved a guy as great as I was, how great of a girlfriend I would be and then he posts online about how he's with some chick!"

"It's oaky... If he's going to treat someone as great as you like that, he's messed up. I think you should start looking elsewhere if that's how he'll treat you. You're so above that." Niall said just wanting her to stop crying. He would kill Dan.

"Will you sing for me?" Cher said, sounding small and vulnerable.

"Of course." Niall said, starting to sing Stereo Hearts until he heard even, deep breathing. He whispered "I love you." into the phone and hung up. He lay there with an empty feeling until he slowly drifted to sleep.

-Line-

"Alright, let's get to class." Harry said as he walked up to the Louis' locker.

"Dude, I'm fixing my hair. The worst Anderson will do is make up stand in the hallway for five minutes." Louis said distractedly. Harry snorted and reached out to close the boy's locker. Louis looked at him slack jawed.

"You look perfect." Harry said, throwing his arm around Louis' shoulders and smiling warmly. Louis blushed and gave a small smile.

"Thanks." Louis said as they turned down the hall and passed Eleanor's locker. She looked up and got an odd expression on her face, almost like jealousy when she saw Harry's arm around Louis. They continued down the hall, bell ringing a minute before they reached class. They got to homeroom and saw Cher standing outside of the room.

"Good morning, Mrs. Anderson. Harry is new but he spent almost the whole morning yesterday in the office for paper work."

"Now even if he's new, you shouldn't have been late. Go stand outside with Cher." A large old woman said from behind a desk loaded with childish looking things.

They walked outside the room and found a monotone looking Cher outside.

"Such a heinous crime, being late. I've definetley learned my lesson from standing here with you guys and listening to announcements with an echo." Cher said rolling her eyes and taking gummies from her pocket to hand the boys some and eat them for some sort of sugar.

"I know, having free access to snacks water and bathrooms for five minutes really is teaching me a lesson." Harry said as he swallowed his gummies and crossed the hall to the water fountain.

"You two crack me up in the mornings. Your dry sarcasm is amazing." Louis said as he slid down the wall to crouch for the remaining four minutes.

"Oh so you're Mr. Sunshine all the time?" Harry asked as Louis looked up at him while smiling jokingly.

"No. He's just weird all the time." Cher said while quietly getting into her locker which happened to be by the room to take a gulp of coffee from a thermos.

"That... Is probably true." Louis said as the tardy bell rang and they walked back inside. They took the three conveniently placed desks in the back corner and said here as their names were called. Louis looked over to him and smirked when Mrs. Anderson called Cher up to her desk.

"You have a library book due." She said plainly while looking up at Cher's blank face.

"I renewed it yesterday." Cher said quietly and obviously trying to be nicer today.

"It says here it's due. You have to go now." Cher took a deep breath and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine." She walked out of the room and down the hallway stomping. Harry looked over to Louis and mouthed the word "Wow.".

Louis tighened his lips and nodded, looking in his pocket for a pen. He silently ripped a piece of paper and wrote Harry a note:

_Louis: Hi :)_

_Harry: Hey :)_

_Louis: Vas happenin'?_

_Harry: Sittig here and writing you. We're not allowed to talk?_

_Louis: :P Nope. She's really weird._

_Harry: I noticed. I need to tell you something..._

_Louis: Yeah?_

Right then Cher walked back in and Louis looked up before he could pass the paper back.

"She said she'll remove it in fourth period since I work in there fourth period." Cher said in a slightly annoyed tone.

"You need to go do it now." Mrs. Anderson said, giving a misleading sweet-old-lady smile. Cher huffed and lightly stomped out of the room.

She made it to the library faster that time and she saw Niall standing there. She rushed up to him, throwing her arms around him.

"You alright?" the Irish boy asked, wrapping his arms around her waist reflexively.

"No." She said in a frustrated tone. "Anderson is being sassy."

"Aw. I'm sorry. I knew you wouldn't like her as soon as you said you had her for homeroom this year." Niall said, reaching up to fix her hair. She smiled at the sweet gesture and raised up on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek. He smiled shyly and dropped his arms to grab his book and walk quickly up to the counter. He thanked the librarian as she scanned his book and he waved at her while he walked out of the door. Eh, she'd see him in twenty minutes.

"Hello Cher." The young librarian said, looking up at her for the second time that day already.

"Hi, Emily. Can you call Mrs. Anderson so she'll get the picture?" She said, leaning her posture onto the desk. She should call the librarian by her last name like any other teacher, but she just didn't bother.

Emily laughed as he ripped a sticky note and scribbled quickly onto it. "So, you and Niall?" She said casually. Cher blused and smiled as she shook her head and hesitantly admitted, "He's so sweet. And he didn't leave me hanging for months and then go and date someone else like a certain other person I know."

Emily snorted and replied, "He is a super sweet kid. You guys are cute together."

"Thanks Emily. Is the ginger here today?" Cher said, referring to Stan who worked in the library with her and drove her nuts.

Emily frowned and said yes as Cher backed up and waved. She stomped her foot and huffed as she walked back down to the room. She quickly walked up to Mrs. Anderson and told her Emily would call her and walked back to her seat before she could say anything. She looked over as Louis handed her a note with "Harry" scribbled on it. She passed it to him and he unfolded it.

_Louis: Yeah?_

_Harry: Well... I kinda like you. Like that._

_Louis: ... Oh. ;)_

_Harry: Huh?_

_Louis: Well, I can't wink at you right now, can I? I wanted to wink at you *cough cough*_

_Harry: Aw :)_

Louis smiled and looked up at the clock. He folded the paper when he noticed the time and put his pen away.

_* Ding... Ding... Ding... Ding.*_

They stood up and walked out of the door and crossed the hall to the art room. "Make sure you say your name clearly to him. He still thinks my name is Cheryl." Cher said while pulling out a pencil and sitting down at a table with Niall. Harry sat down beside Louis when he said no one sat with him and grabbed a blank piece of paper. Louis looked up at the board expecting to see defenitions he needed to write but it said free time.

"Harry, look over at Cher and Niall." Louis said, pointing over casually. Harry leaned forward to look over at the table beside them. Niall was leaning in close to Cher and she was blushing outright pink and watching him explain a new drawing technique. Harry smiled and nodded at Louis.

"They'll get together soon." Harry said, thinking maybe he and Louis would get together soon.

"It's cute." Louis said as Niall grabbed Cher's hand and showed her how to move her hand.

"What are you doing?" Niall said in a tone of anger and the class looked up to find him staring angrily at Mr. Rawlins as he backed away from the table slightly. "You think she _didn't_ just notice your eyes scavenging down the front of her shirt? It's really sick, the way you treat these girls and some of these guys. Do you think they haven't complained about their art teacher being a creep? Go away, leave everyone's private assets alone, and we won't have this problem again." He said, looking at Mr. Rawlins in pure rage.

"Yeah." Mr. Rawlins said lamely as he went to do something on his ancient computer. All of the girls were looking at Niall like he was a casanovah. Cher smiled as he rubbed her shoulder and apologized.

"It's okay Niall. Thank you." She said with her hand running down his side. She smiled as his hand ran down her arm and onto her hand again. Harry looked at Louis and they smiled as Cher leaned in closer to him.

"What did he mean by some of the guys?" Harry asked curiously as Louis started to draw something.

"He stares at my bum, comes onto some of us, normal creeper stuff." Louis said as he licked the tip of his finger to shade some of his picture. He wiped the silver dust on his finger onto his black pants and handed Harry a picture of a rose. Harry smiled and tucked it in behind the front of his English binder. Harry drew a very pathetic cartoon flower for Louis and he laughed, thinking it was cute. He tucked it into his folder.

"Parlez-vous français?" Louis asked, looking towards Harry.

"Oui. Je m'appelle Harry." Harry answered, smiling at Louis.

"Ah. Je m'appelle Louis. Pensez-vous vraiment comme moi?" Louis asked hesitantly.

"Oui..." Harry admitted sheepishly. Louis smiled and took an other piece of paper, drawing six basic figures, one skinnier than the rest. He drew out all six of the people in the group, signing it with a swift signature with a smiley face.

Harry smiled and said quietly, almost flirtatiously, "Vous êtes un bon artiste."

"Merci." Louis said in the same manner.

"No problem." Harry said, switching back to his native language. Louis frowned at having his fun ruined but raised his hand.

"Yes, Louis?" Mr. Rawlins said, looking up from all of the papers he had wearily.

"Can Niall and Cher move over here?" Louis asked childishly. They looked up, meschief speading on their features.

"Yes." Mr. Rawlins said as he looked down again. They quickly stood and moved the chairs at the table in front of the boy's backward to face them.

"Hi." Niall said happily, with a whole different smile on his face.

"Hey." Harry and Louis said in unison.

"Listen, if you guys can, do you want to finish your homework at Harry's with us and then double kind-of-date-but-not-date-standards?" Louis said, Harry snorting at his masterful wording.

"Sure, if it's okay with his mum! Where do you want to go?" Cher said while smiling at Niall.

"It will be. She loves people." Harry said while reaching out to fix Louis' hood. His hands caressed along the soft fabric, gently running his hand along Louis' back. Cher looked at Niall and raised an eyebrow as Harry's hand moved to rub Louis' neck. Niall snorted and reached out for Cher's hand. She quickly intertwined their fingers, resting their joined hands on her knee.

"How about Nando's?" Niall suggested immediately. Louis and Cher snorted while rolling their eyes. "Sure." They agreed in unison, Louis turning to Harry to see if it was alright.

"Yeah sure." Harry said nonchalantly. "Okay, so homework at my house and then dinner. Do either of you have a car?"

"I do." Niall said simply as the bell rang. They headed to English and sat down in the four of the six empty desks in the back. Mrs. Collier, a short woman in a knit grey dress with blue leggings walked in with a binder in her arms and coffee in one hand.

"You must be Harry." She said in a slightly nasally voice as she started to pass out papers.

"Hello." He said quietly as he saw the assignment. This was really too easy. Read the passage and find the theme? What the hell? He rolled his eyes and picked up his pencil to finish it while she was still explaining the meaning of theme to them. What were they, fifth graders? He, Niall, Cher and Louis all finished before she was even done explaining. They got about five more of these and then silent reading.

-Line-

"Zayn, come here." Liam said tiredly from his bed. Zayn rolled over to the side of the bed in the desk chair and leaned down slightly to look at Liam.

"Yeah?"

"Lean in closer, I've got a secret." Liam said while tugging at Zayn's shirt collar. Zayn leaned down and Liam gently pressed his lips to Zayn's. Zayn moved closer and moved his hand to cup Liam's face gently.

Zayn pulled away and said, "You should sleep, baby." Liam frowned and looked up at him, making him lean in and kiss his cool forehead.

"I love you, Li." Zayn said, slowly rolling away from the bed.

"Love you too Zayn." He said as his head lolled to the side.

-Line-

"What, Stan?" Cher sighed as she continued to put books on a shelf.

"You're not doing that right." He said, snotty expression spreading on his face as he looked at her makeup.

"What, putting books on shelves? This is how most humans do it." She said while putting dictionaries on the shelf.

"No, you do it like this." Stan said while grabbing books off of the shelf where she'd already put them. She picked up an espeacially heavy encyclopedia and brought it across his face.

"That's how you hit someone's face, see?" She said in the same voice he used and walked away.

-Line-

"Finally, I'm starving." Louis said as the four of them sat down at a table in the cafeteria.

"I know, right? I didn't have time for breakfast because I slept in too late." Cher said as she took her food out of her lunchbox.

"Were you up late?" Harry asked while taking a sip from his drink. She glanced sideways at Niall and said, "You could say that. I couldn't sleep, though!"

Louis sighed and shook his head. "You know you need to work on your sleep!" But she wasn't paying attention. She was running the tip of her finger along the treble clef tattoo on her hand. Niall noticed and figured she was thinking about why she called him last night. He held his hand out and she took it and looked up at him with innocent eyes. He smiled as she blushed and turned back to her lunch. They finished lunch and went back to their lockers for their things.

Cher stood there, thinking of what she needed. "_Science, Algebra, Choir... And we're good!" _She tought as she applied more lipstick in her locker mirror. SMACK! She capped her lipstick fast as lightning but before she could see who it was who just slapped her ass, she saw Niall running after them. Cher sighed and looked down at her thin flats as she took of running after the Irish boy. It was already on the way to class anyway. Why not get some exercise?

All she saw was Niall kicking the shins of... Dan. She took a deep breath and walked up to the boy writhing against the wall.

"Don't touch me, don't talk to me, don't even look at me unless you want to wake up breathing through a tube in a hospital." She said while knocking the books out of his arms and stomped away. Niall quickly caught up to her and grabbed her shoulder to turn her around. He saw tears start to form in her eyes.

"Cher, are you okay?" Niall asked, moving in closer to her. He looked around and saw that the hall was deserted.

She blinked and tears streamed down her face as she sniffed. "No. He thinks he can do whatever he pleases and rip me apart and I _hate him so much_!" She yelled loudly as Niall took her stuff out of her hands and pulled her into a hug. She rested her forehead on his shoulder and wrapped her arms around his neck. She sniffed and lifted her head, looking into Niall's light blue eyes.

He brought his hands up to her face to wipe the tears away from her cheeks. He kept his hands on her face as he started to slowly move in. Her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly as she felt the gentle press of his lips on hers. She felt her heart start to race and butterflies in her stomach and it made goosebumps march down her arms. He pulled away to find a shocked Cher staring up at him. He looked down in dissapointment, picking up her things and handing them to her as he backed away, thinking she would never talk to him again.

"Wait, Niall! What are you doing?" She said as she ran back up to him. He turned around at her pulling hand and his eyes widened as she stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He leaned down to take some stress out of her feet. She pulled away and took his hand in hers as they continued to class. They walked in and Harry and Louis looked up from their conversation with knowing smiles on their faces. "Niall and Cher, sitting in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Harry and Louis chanted. Niall glared at them and Mr. Utley laughed as Cher slapped Harry's arm.

"Do you want me to read that note out loud, Louis?" Mr. Utley said as he looked at his computer. Louis looked up and slowly moved the hand with a note to Harry under the desk as people laughed at his blank expression. "I thought so. Free time again, but try to sound like humans and not a zoo." He said while distractedly typing on his computer.

"So, what happened?" Louis said while he and Harry slouched in closer to the two beside them.

"Well... we kissed. Twice." Cher said while looking to the floor and blushing.

"Nice!" Louis said and Harry slapped his arm, making him wince.

"So, how are we getting to your house?" Cher asked as she looked at the clock.

"Well, Louis and I can ride our bikes there and I'll just tell you my adress so you don't have to follow us." Harry said as Cher tucked her legs up criss-cross in the chair.

"Okay, So what is it?" Niall asked, getting a pen to write on his hand.

"Four-twenty-five Elm Street." Harry said as he got out of his seat and down on one knee in front of Louis to tie the boy's shoe. Cher sighed and smiled at the romantic gesture, making Louis blush as he realized just how sweet it was. Harry got up and saw the girl who Louis said was named Eleanor about to snap her pencil.

A group of girls who looked like they were about to faint scurried up to Niall and before any of them could utter a word, Niall turned around and shouted "Potato!" at them and they backed away slowly. He turned around with a calm expression, acting like nothing had happened.

"Hey, isn't that like, four houses from yours, Louis?" Cher asked as her shoe fell off. Niall bent over the bar on his desk as he picked it up and slipped it onto her outstretched foot.

"Yep." Louis said as he reached out to fix the collar that fell on Harry's shirt. He brought his hand back to set it into place and his knuckles dragged across Harry's jaw. Harry almost gasped at the sensitive spot being touched lightly but covered it by bringing his hand to his mouth and coughing.

-Line-

"Hey mum? Is it alright if I bring two more friends with me? We're doing something after we finish homework." Harry said as the four of them walked outside.

"Sure! Which ones are they?" His mum said happily.

"Niall and Cher." He said while giving them the thumbs up. "They'll be there before Louis and I get there because they're in a car." He said as he swung his leg over his bike.

"Okay, I'll let them in. Love you." She said as she sat on the couch.

"Love you too." He said as he hung up and put the phone in his pocket. "Ready?" He asked, looking over at Louis.

"Yup." He said as he pushed off gently. They quickly arrived at Harry's house and walked in to find Niall and Cher comfortably seated on the couch with tea in their hands. Harry's mum Anne rushed into the room and walked up to Louis, shaking his hand warmly.

"Harry's told me a lot about you." She said and Harry stood behing Louis, bringing his hand across his neck in a "cut-it-out" motion.

"It's nice to meet you." Louis said, his voice going an unusual octave higher than his normal relaxed tone. Harry raised an eyebrow and smirked when Louis coughed.

"We'll be done soon. We're going for dinner at Nando's after this so I'll be home a little later." Harry said while sheepishly rubbing his the back of his neck.

"That's alright! Just don't get into trouble."

"Oh, that's alright Mrs. Styles. We're rather relaxed." Niall said from the couch as he helped Cher with her assignment. Anne laughed and said goodbye and that it was nice to meet them.

"Alright, let's finish this." Harry said as he sat on the love seat across the coffee table from the couch. Louis sat next to him and leaned into his side when Harry's arm landed around his shoulders. Cher glanced up from her book and smiled, knowing something would happen.

"Okay!" Louis said a few minutes later, actually understanding how he got his answer.

"Can we go now?" The Irish boy moaned from the couch, almost sliding to the floor.

"Yes." Harry said, grabbing his coat and opening the door to find that it had started snowing.

-Line-

"Bye Niall! See ya, Cher!" Harry said as he and Louis climbed out of the car. The couple waved as the boys walked up to where they had put their bikes. Harry felt a slight tingling in his stomach as Louis looked at him with bright blue eyes.

"That was a lot of fun. We should do that more." Louis said with his hands grasped in front of him. He blushed when Harry reached up to fix his hat and running his hands down to button his coat.

"We should." Harry said while biting his lip as Louis shuffled a little closer. He had no idea why they were speaking so quietly. He moved in even closer to the boy, looking into his eyes with an almost sad expression. Louis brow furrowed confusedly. Harry just closed his eyes and put his hands in his pockets. Harry opened his eyes to look into the caramel haired boy's again. He moved in closer again with their bodies almost pressed together.

He started to lean down slightly, eyes slipping closed. His hands found their way to Louis slim waist, pulling the boy against him as their lips met softly. Louis placed his hands on Harry's chest for balance and slid them up, wrapping his arms around the curly haired boys neck. Then Louis really started to kiss back. He keened into Harry's touch as the boy started to run his hands along his sides and back. Louis felt a warm sensation spread in his chest as Harry's hands pressed possesively into Louis' waist to hold him against him. Louis pulled away when he couldn't breath anymore, gasping as he took in all the new sensations. "Was that what I think it was?" He asked, looking innocently up at Harry.

"Well I do always kiss on the first date. If you want it to be one." Harry said, pressing his forehead against the shorter boy's. Louis smiled and nodded as he pulled Harry into another kiss.

-Line-

**A/N: Well, I'm really sorry for this being so long with so many choppy scenes and almost no Ziam. :( But you can't really do a lot when you're sleepy and blood deprived. But yay! Larry and Chiall kisses! POSSIBLE Larry and maybe Ziam slash in this next chapter. And sorry for the lame Chiall, I'm not really used to writing... Um... Straight (? Wtf I forget what it's called. If there's a name. DON'T JUDGE ME I HAVEN'T HAD COFFEE.) couples. So there!**


	3. Chapter 3

There was only one way to describe his first kiss with Harry in Louis' mind. Sexy. And he felt kind of bad that he was already attracted to Harry like this, but who could blame him? The boy was gorgeous. And an amazing kisser. And nice. It made him want to bash his head into the wall and make out with him at the same time. What the hell is wrong with his mind? Masochism. Pure masochism. That's exactly what his problem was. Thank God it was Saturday at least. But his mom was at work all day and he had a really bad urge to call Harry and tell him to come over.

"Hey, Boo Bear!" Harry said happily when he answered his phone.

"Hi Hazza! Do you want to make a snowman?" He asked, knowing Harry wouldn't refuse when he asked something cute like that.

"Heck yes. I'll be over soon." He said in a serious tone.

"Kay. Love you." Louis slapped a hand over his mouth and cursed himself for letting it slip.

Harry was laughing as he said "Love you too." and hung up.

"Damn it!" Louis whispered as he blushed to himself. He didn't mean to say that. It was almost custom for him to say that at the end of calls. He pulled on a hat and coat along with his weird little sissy boots and went outside to find Harry walking up on the sidewalk. He carefully ran up to him on the slippery pavement and pulled the boy into a hug. He buried his face into the crook of Harry's neck and breathed in slowly, relaxing into the boy's grip.

"What's in the bag?" Louis said as he pulled away from Harry slightly to kiss his cheek.

"Extra joggers, socks and a shirt. For when I get covered in snow." He said as he pecked Louis' cheek. He dropped his arms and walked up to put his bag just inside the door.

"Only you would wear chinos to build a snowman, Hazza." Louis said as he bent down to scoop a big clump of snow together. Harry walked over in Louis' tracks so he wouldn't litter the yard with footprints. He kneeled down to help Louis make the bottom of the snowman. Once they got the pile up to mid thigh they shaped it around the bottom to make a sphere. Harry went over to a small wood pile beside the house to get two sticks and put them into the middle sphere. When they finished the head Louis ran inside and came out with a baby carrot and hat.

"Could you get ten big rocks from the driveway?" Louis asked as he jumped a little to put the hat on. Harry went over and kicked some thin ice in with his heel and came back with the rocks. He put them on the snowman's face and took his scarf off to put it around the neck.

"Let's get inside, it's cold." Harry said as he wiped his nose. Louis nodded and shuffeled in through the tracks that they made already. Louis hurried over to the stove to fill the kettle with water and place it over the burner.

"Did your clothes get wet?" Louis asked as he took off his damp socks.

"Nothing but my socks." He said as he took his off as well. Louis hurried upstairs to grab a pair and Harry went to his bag. He sat on the couch and waited for the boy to come back downstairs. Louis sat back into the cushions comfortably and cuddled into Harry's side. Harry smiled when Louis placed his head on his chest and started to card his fingers through Louis' long locks. Louis brought his head up and looked into the curly haired boy's eyes. He leaned in and slipped his eyes closed as their lips met. Harry's hand came to the back of Louis head, pulling him closer into the kiss. Louis brought his hands to Harry's shoulders and scooted up to the boy's side.

Harry's hands came to his waist as he pulled the boy onto his lap as Louis looped his arms closer around Harry's neck. Harry opened his mouth and slid his tongue along Louis lips softly. A moan tangled in Louis throat as he opened his mouth to let his tongue slide hotly along Harry's. The hands on Louis waist pulled gently, tugging Louis further onto his lap. Louis pressed againgst him and moaned as Harry dragged his tongue across the top of his mouth. Louis closed his mouth around Harry's tongue and sucked gently, making Harry moan. Harry's hands slipped down Louis' sides, passing his hips and rubbing his thighs.

"Haarrry." Louis moaned loudly as the boy moved in to bite softly at his neck. His hips rolled forward softly, gently grinding against Harry's growing erection. He felt desire twirl and knot in his stomach as Harry groaned deeply into his neck, rolling his hips up into Louis'. He dropped his head forward onto Harry's shoulder, turning his head and sucking on his neck. Harry's hands slid back up his thighs and came to rest on his hips as he pulled Louis down and rocked his hips. Louis' head fell back as Harry found the ticklish spot under his ear and left a bright red love bite.

"Harry, Fiz is c-coming home s-soon." Louis said through the gasps and moans escaping him uncontrolably. Harry slowly pulled away from his neck and kissed him softly. Louis pulled away and looked down at their ah... Problem. He blushed when Harry looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"May I take a shower?" Harry said as Louis climbed off of him.

"Uh, yeah. Second door on your right." Louis said as he stood and handed Harry his bag.

"I take long showers." Harry said warningly.

"We've got hot water if you need it." Louis said, eyes flicking down to Harry's erection.

"Get in with me. We've got the same issue and it'll save time and water." Harry said as he dropped his bag into the bathroom. Louis stood slackjawed and slowly started to walk toward the boy who was almost pulling him in with his gaze. He shut the door behind him as Harry leaned down to start the water. He straightened and grabbed the hem of his shirt, pulling it off to reveal skin pulled tight over hard muscle. He turned slightly and pulled his pants and boxers down, freeing his erection and almost making him moan.

Louis bit his lip as he took in the sight of the naked boy in front of him. His eyes stopped on his erection and he felt desire tangle through his stomach. He quickly pulled his clothes off and they got into the warm water. Harry stepped close to him and reached over to the soap. He pressed the bar up to Louis' shoulder and started to move it in circles down his arm. Louis raised himself on his toes slightly to bring his lips to Harry's. He pulled away to bite at Harry's collar bone and kiss further down his chest. He dropped to his knees in front of the curly haired boy and looked up into his eyes eagerly as he grabbed his cock.

Harry's eyes shut and he took in a deep gasp when Louis' hand moved on his dick, bringing him to full hardness. Louis scooted forward on his knees and licked the tip of Harry's erection. Harry's fingers tangled in Louis' wet locks as he gasped sharply, not moaning because he heard the front door open. Louis looked up at him deviously as he swirled his tongue around the tip of Harry's cock. Harry pulled on Louis' hair, pushing him further onto his dick. Louis sucked gently as he took Harry further into his mouth and heard his sister walk by the door. He smiled and hummed, making the strain on the curly haired boy rise. He was biting his lip hard and pulling on Louis' hair more, making the blue eyed boy moan slightly around him. He heard the front door slam and a car start outside so he let out a loud moan, his hips thrusting forward eagerly.

Louis scooted forward even further and deepthroated Harry as he grabbed the curly haired boy's hip and wrapped the other hand around his thigh. He swallowed around Harry's dick as he pulled away from him, making the slightly younger boy whimper.

He stood and looked into Harry's eyes, smiling as he tried to pull him into a kiss. Louis redirected his path and sucked on Harry's neck, moving up and whispering, "Fuck me Harry."

The curly haired boy groaned and pulled Louis into a kiss as he spun him around so his back was against the wall. Louis panted against Harry's mouth when he felt Harry's erection press against his thigh. He lifted his legs to wrap them around the taller boys waist. Harry's hands slipped down Louis wet sides, coming to his bum and groping greedily. Louis moaned and tipped his head back to rest on the wall when Harry licked along the underside of his jaw. Louis let out a high-pitched moan as Harry's hand came into contact with his erection. Harry slowly moved his hand along Louis' dick and moved his other hand to Louis' mouth, pressing his fingers to Louis' mouth as if demanding entrance.

Louis knew why Harry wanted him to suck on his fingers and it turned him on terribly. He opened his mouth submissively and licked along Harry's fingers, coating them in spit. Harry pulled them away and inspected them, nodding when he realized they were well coated. Harry found Louis' entrance and Louis whimpered when Harry slowly pushed the tip of his index finger into him. Louis' eyes slightly teared up when Harry pushed his finger further into him, the new sensation slightly uncomfortable.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked with a concerned knit in his brow as he saw small tears form in the boys eyes. Louis nodded and tangled his hands in Harry's wet curls to push him into a kiss. Harry slowly added a second finger and Louis mewled into the kiss, getting used to the sensation of being stretched. His hips rolled down onto Harry's fingers as he started to stretch them. He pulled his fingers out of the boy, causing him to moan in protest. His hand came to rest by Louis' ear on the wall and his other came to Louis' hip. He slowly pushed into him and gasped as he felt how tight Louis was. Louis hands scrambled to Harry's shoulders, arms wrapped under Harry's and digging his short nails into smooth skin. Harry pulled back and thrusted into Louis again, this time a little deeper.

He kept a slow even pace as he filled Louis more and more. Louis back arched when Harry completely filled him and he pulled back slowly to thrust back into Louis faster, going deeper and sending Louis head spinning as the boy rested his head on his shoulder.

"Moan for me, Louis. Loud." Harry said as he thrusted quickly into him. Louis' head rolled back and his back arched as he moaned Harry's name in to Harry's ear.

"Louder." Harry said in a commanding tone as he thrusted into Louis roughly. Louis practically screamed as Harry thrusted into him violently and bit into his shoulder. Harry licked at the red teeth marks, making them tingle gently. Louis groaned as Harry adjusted his angle to send him deeper, and shouting out his name as he hit his prostate. Harry moaned as he felt the boy start to tighten around him. The bridge of Louis nose was going red and his breath became burdened from the continuous contact on his prostate. Harry grabbed Louis' erection and began to move his hand quickly as the boy moaned loudly into Harry's ear and came, shooting ribbons of semen between them. Harry shouted as Louis tightened around him and sped up his thrusts, going faster and not really focusing on going as deep. Louis bit at his neck and dug his nails into Harry's shoulders, trying to aid the boy. Harry gave one more violent thrust and came inside of the smaller boy, making his spine tingle at the warm feeling of come inside of him.

Harry's head fell forward to the boy's shoulder as he breath started to calm down and he backed them back into the water. "I love you." Harry said as he placed gentle kisses on the boy's neck.

Louis pulled him into a comfortable hug and breathed into his neck. "I love you to Hazza."

-Line-

**A/N: Well, Bob's your uncle, there it is. Pretty ace. Ziam in the next chapter. Most likely.**


End file.
